Alone No More
by doodts
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! Sorry for the LONG update! don't forget to review! it will really be helpful!
1. Default Chapter

Alone No More By: luvs_raven  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids, I'm just borrowing the names. "talking" 'thinking' /organoid speaking/  
  
A/N: Hey, here's my second Raven and Reese fic. Hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Weeks after the annihilation of the Deathsaurer along with the Dark Kaiser and Hiltz. Raven and  
  
Reese live together trying to live a new peaceful life while, Van and company stayed the same  
  
keeping planet Zi safe from some antagonists. Raven and Reese lived in Raven's home (I don't  
  
know where that is, if you know please e-mail it to me) along with Shadow and Specula. Raven  
  
was laying on a hill next to his house staring at the stars. While, Reese was trying to sleep but,  
  
dreams about Raven keeps haunting her every time she shuts her eyes. 'Maybe it's because, I  
  
haven't thanked him yet. Well, if that's the case I'll go thank him now' she thought and got up  
  
and went out and saw him starring at the stars again. Reese walked up to him quietly but, Raven  
  
knew she was there. "What do you want now?" he asked coolly. Reese sat next to him and  
  
looked at the stars. "The stars look beautiful tonight, don't you think so too Raven?" she said,  
  
not bothering to  
  
answer his question. Raven sat up and replied, "Reese, what is it do you want?". "Well, I wanted  
  
to thank you for letting me stay with you" she said, hugging herself because of the sudden breeze.  
  
Raven took of his jacket and handed it to Reese. "Here if you want to stay out here a little longer.  
  
Reese raised her hands, "No thanks, I'm going back to sleep anyway so goodnight" she said and  
  
stood up to go back to sleep. "Reese". Reese turned to see Raven standing, "Look, don't get me  
  
wrong. The reason I allowed you to stay is that . I don't want to be alone anymore" he said in a  
  
soft voice. Reese smiled, "Is that the only reason?". Raven turned around, "One more thing  
  
promise don't invade my thoughts anymore,. now get some sleep" he said walking back in.  
  
"I promise I won't invade your thoughts anymore" she replied following him in.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
Surprisingly, Reese woke up early and made breakfast. Raven woke up and smelled the  
  
delicious aroma. Raven woke Shadow and followed his master in the kitchen. When, he went in  
  
the kitchen he saw Reese wearing an apron and was cooking pan cakes. Raven sat at the table,  
  
Reese turned around "Oh, good morning Raven" she greeted cheerfully with a smile on her face.  
  
Raven stared at her mezmerized by her smile, "What's wrong Raven? Do I have something on  
  
my face?" Reese asked frowning. Raven shook his head, "N-no, nothing" he said trying to make  
  
her believe him. Reese nodded and poured coffee in his cup.. Raven quietly thanked Reese and  
  
took a sip. Reese prepared the pan cakes on the plates and sat across Raven. Reese poured  
  
coffee in her cup and started eating. Raven just sat there sipping his coffee not bothering to  
  
touch his pan cakes. "What's wrong Raven?" Reese asked worriedly. "Reese, can I ask you  
  
something?" he asked staring at his reflection on his coffee. "You just did" Reese said playfully.  
  
Raven looked up and gave her a 'I'm serious' glared, "Ok, ok what is it?". Raven sighed, "Why did  
  
you cry at the time back at the place we found Shadow, when I was fighting off three  
  
Genosaurers?". Reese lowered her head, "Two reasons Raven. First, I didn't want you to die  
  
fighting, fighting that will just be a waste of time. I really thought that we are all going to die if  
  
the Deathsaurer is awaken. Second, if I lived and you died I'll be all alone nobody wants to be  
  
with me, nobody stayed long around me. I want you to live I was scared of being alone being far  
  
away from you I guess". Raven's face soften and reached out and held Reese's hand. Reese was  
  
shocked, "Reese thank you for giving me courage that time. If it wasn't for you I maybe dead".  
  
Reese smiled and let a tear fall from her eye. Raven ate his breakfast, "Hmm, Reese this good.  
  
Your future husband will be the luckiest man on planet Zi" he complemented. Reese smiled even  
  
wider. Time flies so fast that it was night time already. Raven was once again staring at the stars,  
  
Reese sat beside him. "Raven?". "Hmm?". "Do you love someone?" she asked shyly. Raven  
  
Turned to face her, "Yes". Reese looked ok in the outside but, in the inside was so curious she  
  
just have to ask, "Who Raven?". "Why do you want to know anyway?". Reese shrugged,  
  
"Well,.n-no reason" she replied lowering her head. "Reese I want you to look at the stars for a  
  
minute then close your eyes then tell me what or who you were thinking of". Reese curiously  
  
looked at Raven and did as she was told. As Reese was thinking Raven popped out she was  
  
thinking of him! She blush a slightly shade of pink as she was thinking about Raven. Raven  
  
noticed that Reese was blushing and it made him more curious. "Now, open your eyes and tell me  
  
who or what you were thinking of". Reese opened her eyes to see Raven's just inches apart from  
  
hers. Reese opened her mouth but, no words came out, her heartbeated faster. Raven stared into  
  
her eyes waiting patiently for answer. "Reese, tell me" he said in a low voice. "I.I thought about  
  
.you" she blurted and quickly turned away, knowing that she was as red as a tomato. Raven  
  
looked at her and smiled, enjoying every moment. He touched Reese's chin and lifted it. Reese  
  
suddenly felt a soft and warm lips brushed hers. Her eyes widened with shock. Raven pulled  
  
back, giving the best smile he can show her . "R-raven,.wha-what was that for?". Raven glanced  
  
at the stars and back to Reese, "To show you that I appreciate that you thought of me.and to  
  
show you that I love you". Y-you love me?" Reese asked in disbelief. Raven nodded, "Oh Raven  
  
I.I love you too!" Reese said hugging Raven. Raven hugged back, " I knew that I loved you that  
  
time at the ruins, when you lost the chance to destroy Van". Reese cried, "Raven, from the first  
  
time we met I had the feeling we'll meet again, and I kinda developed a crush on you and I never  
  
could have expected that a mere crush will turn into love but, I'm happy that I did". "Same here  
  
Reese, same here". Raven carried Reese back in the house and laid her on his bed. "Raven, where  
  
are you going?" she asked seeing Raven leave. "I'm just going to get some candles to light up the  
  
room, I'll be right back". Raven walked in the kitchen and started looking until he found the  
  
candles. He was about to leave when Shadow and Specula blocked his way. /What the heck  
  
happened to you and Reese outside?!/ Shadow growled. Raven smirked and walked towards  
  
Specula, "I love Reese, Specula" then he walked away. Specula looked at Shadow and asked  
  
/What's love?/. Shadow shrugged an went outside to guard the Genobreaker, followed by  
  
Specula. Raven walked in his room to find Reese sleeping peacefully. Raven put the candles with  
  
A candle holder on the table near the doorway and light it up. Then, slept beside Reese wrapping  
  
his arms around her, protectively.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So, how is it? The next chapter will be posted soon!!! Please review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Alone No More By: luvs_raven  
  
A/N: Ok, here's chapter two, enjoy! And don't forget to review!!! Oh, be for I forget, tnx to Fire Stone for some info where Raven's home is.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
3 hours passed..  
  
Reese woke up and carefully sneak out of Raven's embrace. She quietly walked through the hall  
  
and made her way up to the roof top. Raven in the other hand woke up ten minutes after Reese  
  
left. He looked in every room but, he couldn't find her. He started panicking and suddenly he  
  
remembered that he didn't look for her at the roof top. He ran up the stairs and barged in the roof  
  
seeing her just sitting there staring at the stars. "Reese, what are you doing out here?" he asked  
  
relieved. Reese turned around, "I.I was just thinking, no.comparing" she replied plainly.  
  
Raven walked towards her and sat behind her, spreading his legs and hugged Reese.  
  
"Comparing?.comparing who?" he asked. Reese leaned back resting her body on to Raven's a  
  
bit. "Me and Fiona". "What is there to compare?" Raven asked stroking her hair. Reese sighed,  
  
"Well, we both have an organoid, a house, we're an ancient zoidian, same age, almost the same  
  
height and a lover". "I'll take that as the similarities so, what are the differences?". "Different  
  
color of hair, eyes, attitude ,she's a lot fatter than me, and most of all she, Van has lots of friends  
  
who loves them while us? None! If she only knew my past! Hiltz took care of me for awhile  
  
after a year he uses me for his own needs!" she said, tears flowing down her cheeks. Raven  
  
hugged her tighter, "Don't worry Reese. Our day will come that we will have friends". Reese  
  
turned around and faced him, "When Raven?! Tell me when! When the people forget about what  
  
we did?! We destroyed their home, Raven! If it wasn't for Hiltz our life would have changed!!"  
  
she yelled feeling very angry at Hiltz. Raven didn't answer, admitting that she was right.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
At the Guardian Force base, Fiona for some reason heard it all, maybe it's one her powers that  
  
must have been awaken. 'I feel so guilty, what can I do to help them?' she thought then, she got  
  
an idea. She quickly got up and changed her clothes and knocked on Van's door. Van woke up  
  
and put a shirt on and opened the door. "Fiona? What is it?" Van asked rubbing his eyes. "Van,  
  
can we go to Raven's house tomorrow?!" she exclaimed. "What? Why?" he asked yawning,  
  
moved aside to let Fiona in. Fiona walked in and sat on the foot of the bed. "Sit down and I'll  
  
explain everything". Van closed the door and sat next to Fiona. Fiona started to explain  
  
everything she heard. "So, you wanted us to make peace-I mean friends? But, Fiona how can you  
  
be so sure?" Van asked suspiciously. "Van, she's desperate to change her life!! Her life was being  
  
controlled!! Hiltz controlled her life!! And me? I was living a wonderful life while, Reese was  
  
living the opposite way!! If only I knew I should have done something,.it's all my fault!" Fiona  
  
yelled, crying. Van hugged her, "Now, now Fiona it wasn't your fault. Like you said Hiltz  
  
controlled her life" Van said trying to comfort and make her feel that it wasn't her fault. Fiona  
  
knew he trying to make her feel that it wasn't her fault, so she gave Van a fake smile. 'But, it was  
  
still my fault' she thought. Van knew that it was a fake smile, for years he had known her and he  
  
knew her very well. "Ok, Fiona we'll talk to the others tomorrow but, for now go to sleep" Van  
  
said a little sleepy himself. Fiona nodded and went back to her room and tried to sleep.  
  
In the morning..  
  
Fiona, Van and Zeek called everyone to go to the meeting room for a very important discusion.  
  
When, everyone was seated Fiona started to explain. "So? What do you guys say?" Van asked.  
  
"Well, they did help us defeat the Deathsaurer" Thomas said, deciding. "Ok, I agree" he added.  
  
"And there are no reports that Raven or Reese is making a havoc, I guess it's ok.maybe they  
  
are serious of changing their life" Irvine added. Everyone looked at Moonbay, who had her eyes  
  
closed. "Moonbay?" Fiona asked in a sweet way. Moonbay opened her eyes and said "Ok, ok  
  
but, it'll take me some time to convince me completely". Fiona smiled, a true smile that made  
  
Thomas melt inside. Van and Fiona quickly got in the Blade Liger's cockpit with Zeek beside  
  
them and run off. Irvine, Thomas and Moonbay hopped in their own zoids and followed the  
  
Blade Ligers destination.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, sorry for the long update. I guess I was just lazy. 


	3. Chapter 3

Alone No More By: luvs_raven  
  
A/N: I'm really really sorry!!! It soooo long for me to update this story. =( My apologies!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Back at Raven's house....  
  
Reese was making breakfast and Raven was in his room looking for something. All of a sudden Reese felt  
  
four zoid cores and one organoid coming towards them. "It's Van,...Raven!!" she yelled. Raven stuck out  
  
his head from his bedroom, "What did you say?!". "Raven, it's Van! They're coming here!!" she answered.  
  
Raven found what he was looking for and hid it in his pocket. "What? Are you sure?!" he asked running  
  
towards the kitchen. "I'm sure. Trust an Ancient Zoidian's intuition" Reese reassured. "Grr, what does Van  
  
need this time? If he blames us for something we didn't do, his got another thing coming" he said, gritting  
  
his teeth. Raven quickly ran to his Genobraker and waited for Van, with Shadow waiting patiently for his  
  
orders on the roof with Reese and Specula. "Raven! We need to talk!" van said, through the com link. "What  
  
is there to talk about? If your here to blame me and Reese for something we didn't do...then go away! We  
  
didn't do anything!" Raven replied harshly. "No, Raven...we're here to-". "To talk to you and Reese about  
  
something" Fiona finished. "I'm right here Fiona. What is it do you want to talk about? Reese asked, coolly.  
  
Irvine and the others hopped out of their zoids followed by Van and Fiona. "Reese, I...I want to talk to you  
  
first" Fiona said. "Fine, now talk!" Reese replied, annoyed. "Um, could we talk privately?". Reese stared at  
  
her suspiciously, "Reese, I won't do anything to hurt you" Fiona reassured. "Fine. Go to the backyard" Reese  
  
said before walking to the door, down the stairs and into the backyard.Fiona glanced at Van and he  
  
nodded. Fiona walked through the right side of the house, seeing there are plenty of flowers and trees.  
  
Fiona saw Reese, sitting on a rock waiting for her. "Well? Are you just goind to stand there or what?" Reese  
  
asked, irritated. Fiona gathered all her courage and walked up to Reese and sat beside her. "Reese, last  
  
night.......I heard you talking" Fiona started. Reese just looked at her showing no emotion at all. "Reese,  
  
it's my fault. I want to make it up to you. Me ,Van and everyone want's be befriend you, Specula, Shadow  
  
and Raven". Reese looked at her surprised, "How did you? Why?". "I don't know how I heard it but, maybe  
  
it has to do me being an ancient zoidian. Reese I want peace and I know you do also". Reese looked away,  
  
"Fiona,...you're right but, I don't think they'll be happy to me and Raven walking in everyhall in your base.  
  
And besides I also don't think Van and Raven will be friends. I mean they tried killing each other in the  
  
past". "But, they teamed up to beat the Deathsaurer" Fiona pointed out. Reese looked back frowning,  
  
"You better come back tomorrow, Fiona. I have to talk to Raven about this". Fiona understand that it  
  
won't be easy for them. "Ok, I'll come back tomorrow. See you then" she went back to the Blade Liger.  
  
When, she came back all their eyes were glued to Raven. Raven in the other hand had his eyes closed,  
  
waiting patiently and calmly, leaning on the Genobreaker with Shadow beside him. "Raven, we'll come  
  
back tomorrow" Fiona said, before hopping in the cockpit. "See ya, Raven" Van said and left. Raven walked  
  
in the house and went in the kitchen to find Reesesitting on the table with her hands on her head like she  
  
has a headache. "Reese? You ok?" Raven asked, worriedly. Reese looked up and gave Raven a 'I'm fine'  
  
look. Raven sat down and looked at Reese, uncertain. Reese transfered t6he eggs on the plate and gave it  
  
to Raven. "Reese. What did you and Fiona talk about?" Raven asked. "Uh, can we talk about it alter?".  
  
Raven nodded and they ate their breakfast. 


End file.
